encorecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
High Pitched Bloodcurdling Cry of Mage River
The High Pitched Scream mostly known by Roharous, Kasi and SABER, as The Terror Cry was a High pitched blood curdling scream, that was hollered by an unknown entity, within the Gorus Forests located around the Mage River in Northern Upstate New York. This scream was heard by both Ryujin and Roharous while attempting, to camp out on the Eastern shore line of the Mage River, on the night of April 1st, 2021. This scream was so terrifying that sent Roharous and Ryujin, running never again to return to the Mage River. It was never found out what was making the sounds. ''History 'The Scare of 2021' Roharous and Ryujin on the night of April 2021 before the events of the Camp scare were doing some night fishing on the Mage River, in hopes of gathering some food in order to prepare for the long trip in order to escape New York City, that was now under pressure from a large Crime wave, making the city unsafe to live in. Both Roharous and Ryujin were sitting along the shoreline with a nice fire going, accompanied by the usual idle talk and a few sodas and beers, our car SABER, was asleep on the road just on the other side of the small rock wall separating the shore line from the road. Everything was calm and gentle at night as the 2 enjoyed conversations when suddenly the 2 stopped talking talking like their switch was flipped off after Ryujin sensed something was not right, and knew that their was something on the other side of the river in the deep woods. The 2 were constantly staring across the river and felt as if something or someone was watching them. It was a very uneasy feeling, for the both of them which in turn they tried to shake off this strange event and attempted to humor themselves, but then a bloodcurdling sound erupted from the other shore that froze both men in their tracks. The sound was unlike any other that Roharous and Ryujin had heard and it made every hair on Roharous's body vibrate and tingle. The only way Roharous can describe it, is it sounded like a wild person with no language skills being gutted alive. No words, just this high pitched bloodcurdling scream. Neighter Roharous or Ryujin moved or said a word. We all just sat there fixed in our stare, when just as suddenly a second scream was let loose with even more force than the first. By this time, Roharous became panicked at the unidentified Bloodcurdling scream, and felt like running for his life, but Ryujin hesitated and drew his sword constantly staring at the other side of the river, but not before giving Roharous his AK-47, which he kept leaning near the cooler. They all sat there quietly with their eyes fixed staring toward the opposite shore watching the light from our fire reflecting off the rocks. Unfortunatly the Scream was heard louder than ever, this time it was on Their side of the river, coming from the Bushes just a yard away. Panicked and now horrified by the unknown entitiy automatically arriving on their side of the river in just under 20 minutes, Ryujin and Roharous darted away from the Shoreline leaving most of their stuff behind, returning to SABER, who was constnatly confused on why the 2 were coming into her so early, all of a sudden the Scream was heard a 4th time, this time it was right on the Shore that they were currently on, just on the other side of the rocks that seperates the road from the river. Ryujin and Roharous escaped with SABER at fast speed down the road, getting out of the Forest, as the Scream was hollared one last time, this time heard from the Deep Woods beyond the Tree Line. Roharous & Ryujin made it out, and never again returned to the Mage River, it is still unclear today, what made those sounds on the other side of the river and Deep forest. Trivia'' Category:2021 Category:Paranormal Category:Paranormal Events